Botanical classification: Tiarella hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Black Snowflakexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Black Snowflakexe2x80x99. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select interspecific hybrids and species that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. From observation of the characteristics exhibited by the instant plant, it is most likely an interspecific hybrid. As such no species designations are given.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Distinct, deeply palmately lobed leaves.
2. Striking, dark coloration on the leaf veins and continuing almost to the margins.
3. Slightly stoloniferous habit.
4. Early bloom time and good reblooming.
5. Excellent vigor.
6. Good winter color.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.